


¡No olvides, "Stiles" Stilinski que eres magnifico!.

by lea1santome



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Donna Noble/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Tenth Doctor - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles piensa que sus amigos no lo valoran, piensa en el despido de su padre, hasta que un hombre de traje marrón interrumpe sus pensamientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡No olvides, "Stiles" Stilinski que eres magnifico!.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler de Doctor who, pequeños spoiler sin importancia.

Harto que los demás no valoren que hace Stiles por ellos, (sobre todo Scott, que sólo piensa en su novia),. Stiles esta cansado de ellos, a veces piensa que debería de cambiar de amigos, amigos que se den cuenta de valía... pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por por un hombre de traje marrón que se había acercado al jeed, cuando stiles estaba colocando su mochila en el asiento trasero. 

_¡Azul Tardis!- Ten dio un susto a Stiles, pero pronto se recupero- ¡Tu jeed es azul!.

_¿Le conozco de algo?- Stiles no sabía el porque pero ese hombre de traje marrón y gabardina, que le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, empezó a caerle bien. 

_ No me conoces, pero lo harás- Stiles miro a los pies del extraño, y le gustó esas zapatillas rojas, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.- Yo te conozco, pero cuando me conozcas yo no te conoceré.

_¡Eres un tipo extraño, y no entiendo lo que dices!.- Vio que Ten sonreí un poco más.

_ Pronto lo entenderás. - Ten puso sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pero pareció pensarlo mejor, y decidió poner su mano derecha en el hombro del chico. - Tan sólo vine aquí para decirte que eres MAGNIFICO, "Stiles" Stilinski.

_ ¿quién te dijo mi nombre?- en el fondo Stiles estaba encantado de que lo llamarán magnifico.- ¿Cómo te llamas?.

_ Soy El Doctor- aun mantenía la mano en el hombro de Stiles.

_¿Doctor Quién?- preguntó Stiles- ¡Ni siquiera es un nombre!.

_¡Como tampoco lo es Stiles!- sonrió mirando a los del chico- ¿Verdad, Stiles?

La verdad que ese hombre tenía razón, su nombre no es Stiles.

_Dame tu movil- Ten no preguntó sino ordeno de buena manera, Stiles le dio su movil, El Doctor sacó el Destornillador sónico e hizo algunas modificaciones al movil y luego de lo devolvió a Stiles.

_ ¿Ese aparato qué es?- El doctor sonrió, pero no le contestó. 

_Ahora tengo que irme, pero no olvides llamarme- El Doctor estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, pero lo pensó mejor y abrazó a Stiles, y le dio un gran abrazo y le sonrió al oído. -¡No olvides, "Stiles" Stilinski que eres magnifico!. - Ten se separó, y se fue, dejando un desconcertado Stiles.

_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver- dijo al fin, pero de pronto sus ojos buscaron el ruido extraño y lo localizó, procedía de una cabina de teléfono azul, que desaparecía delante de sus narices. - Espero que me conozcas pronto, Doctor. - Stiles se sonrió sin saber porque. 

********

Había pasado más de un año de que empezó a viajar con el Doctor, logró convencerlo de que también lo dejará viajar con su padre y Lydia.

El Doctor se había regenerado, y parecía más joven, pero en sus ojos se hallaban su verdadera edad. 

_ ¿En que estás pensando Stiles?- preguntó Lydia, abrazando y besando a Stiles. 

_ En que debería probarme la ropa del Doctor para ver como me queda.

_ Si es uno de esos trajes de colorines, tendré que romper contigo- dijo Lydia, Stiles supo que no era broma.

_No, es el traje marrón y gabardina.

_ ¡Pues vamos al gran armario de la Tardis!.

***** 

Stiles se había puesto el traje y las zapatillas, Lydia le ayudo ponerse al gabardina. 

Stiles se miro al espejo, y le gustó lo que veía, el traje le quedaba un poco largo pues tan sólo era un poco más bajo que el Doctor, pero no se notaba apenas. 

_¡Estás magnifico!- dijo Lydia, acariciando el pelo de Stiles, ya no se lo rapaba, tenía el pelo largo, casi como el Doctor. 

Stiles sacó las gafas de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y se volvió a mirar al espejo. y se sonrió. 

****

Stiles ya no llevaba tantas camisas como antes, Lydia se encargó de su vestuario.

 

******

En la sala de Control, Stiles no paraba de sonreír, pues veía como Donna Noble hablaba con su padre, mejor dicho, ella hablaba y él la miraba embobado, y de vez en cuando tartamudeaba en su presencia. Stiles había comprendido que su padre estaba enamorando de Donna, ¡la brillante Donna Noble!.

******

No importa cuántas veces se regenerará el Doctor, siempre recibía un tortazo de Donna. Hasta el padre de Stiles le había pegado por poner a Donna y a los demás en peligro, (sobre todo a Donna).

Donna por fin tenía el divorcio, y el ex sherriff, aconsejado por Stiles y Lydia empezó a conquistarla. La verdad que harían una buena pareja.

*****

Ya era al menos 3 parejas que exigían en LA TARDIS, que el Doctor quitará las literas.

Amy y Rory habían vuelto a al Tardis, junto a River Song. 

¡Por fin fin que River logro convencer al Doctor Eleven!.

¡En la Tardis había 4 parejas!.

Stiles estaba feliz, y recordó que todo cambió con estás palabras ¡No olvides, Stiles" Stilinski que eres magnifico!.


End file.
